Tu sonrisa
by belloty
Summary: Aunque estemos separados, cruzaré las fronteras para ver tu sonrisa otra vez. Una historia casual, dulce y fácil de digerir. UA. Harry conoce a Draco en su infancia, Voldemort no existe, de momento.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La madriguera se vestía de gala para el almuerzo anual de los Weasley, una tradición sangre pura que estaba pensada para que las familias de bien pudieran reunirse para estrechar lazos y hacer negocios, también en la antigüedad se concertaban futuros matrimonios que aseguraban la pureza de la sangre. A pesar de que la familia Weasley era vista con malos ojos por la sociedad de magos de buena posición social, debido a la pérdida reconocida de su fortuna y a su cercanía con los muggles o gente no mágica, la comida se seguía realizando, sobre todo por los intereses políticos de la familia.

Este año estaban invitadas la familia Black, la familia Nott, la familia Malfoy, entre muchos otros apellidos de renombre.

Ron Weasley odiaba las formalidades, de muy temprano era arrancado de sus cobijas, bañado, peinado, cepillado, vestido y perfumado para la ocasión. Con sus apenas ocho años, Ron sólo quería correr por los jardines y el bosque cercano con sus amigos. Odiaba esa tropa de niños estirados que hacían reverencias y que temían manchar sus ropas. Si no fuera porque su mejor amigo Harry Potter vendría, estaría todo perdido.

La primera de las formalidades, e ineludible, era recibir a los invitados como los anfitriones que eran.

─Muchas gracias por asistir al almuerzo anual de la casa Weasley, estamos encantados de tenerlos en nuestro hogar─ decía Molly con una leve reverencia.

─Gracias a ti, querida, por recibirnos un año más─. Respondió la señora Malfoy, ─Nuestro hijo, Draco, hará entrega de un obsequio símbolo de la prosperidad que le deseamos a su familia─. Un menudo niño rubio un paso al frente con una canasta con algunas manzanas y flores. Ginny, la única hermana de Ron, recibió el regalo haciendo una reverencia con su vestido, según Ron se le daba muy bien fingir ser una estirada, como la molestaba.

─Pasen, sean bienvenidos─. Ahí finalizaba el primer rito, hasta la llegada de otros invitados.

Ron estuvo feliz cuando llegó Harry con sus padres.

─Lily, querida, bienvenida─, dijo Molly dejando de lado un poco las formalidades.─ ¿Has venido sola?─, preguntó la mujer a la madre de Harry, ambas mujeres eran pelirrojas, pero Lily tenía unos característicos ojos verdes que heredó a su primogénito. ─James viene enseguida, tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo, llegara en unos momentos. ─

─Está bien cariño, toma asiento─. Molly escoltó a Lily a una mesa y se sentó junto a ella a charlar mientras llegaba su marido. Ron y Harry desaparecieron rápidamente en el bosque, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlos.

─Potter vino sola, que descortesía. Debería informarse mejor de nuestras tradiciones─. Murmuró Narcisa Malfoy a su marido. ─Qué más se puede esperar, cariño. Ellos ni siquiera celebran el almuerzo anual, y tampoco asisten a las fiestas de los otros magos─.

Draco observó a la señora Potter, nunca la había visto. Los Potter no participaban de la élite de magos y brujas, esto era debido a que Lily era una nacida de muggles. Siendo su marido un sangre pura, podrían haber optado por integrarse a la sociedad de forma discreta, pero habían preferido llevar una vida sencilla y feliz. Después de todo, James tuvo una infancia traumática rodeada de lujos que ya no quería volver a ver y no quería que Harry creciera con palabras como "mestizo" en su vocabulario.

Draco se estaba aburriendo a mares sentado junto a su madre, sus amigos Blaise y Theodore no habían asistido ese año por un resfrío. La señora Weasley se le acercó intuyendo su malestar. ─Draco, querido, porque no buscas a Ron y a Harry y les entregas estos dulces, deben estar hambrientos─. Draco miró a su madre y está le sonrió dándole su permiso.

─Está bien, señora Weasley─. Draco se internó en el bosque siguiendo las risas de los niños. ─Demasiado ruidosos─, pensó fastidiado. ─Weasley, tu madre te envió esto─, dijo arrojándole una bolsa con caramelos. ─Gracias─, respondió Ron. Tenía la cara roja y transpirada.

Ginny también estaba ahí, sentada en un columpio rústico amarrado a un árbol. Y Harry, empujando a Ginny para que tomara impulso. Draco se quedó parado incómodo, no le agradaban los Weasley, su padre siempre comentaba que eran unos pobretones, y ese otro chico, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

─ ¿Quieres columpiarte? ─. Le preguntó el chico pelinegro. Ginny hizo un mohín─. Malfoy no puede columpiarse, se podría ensuciar─, dijo la pequeña pelirroja altanera, ─no ves cómo va vestido, como un tonto. Ciertamente Draco vestía un uniforme marinero muy a la moda en París ese año, su madre había insistido en que se veía adorable, a pesar de que Draco ya no era un niño chiquito.

─ ¡Columpiarse es para pobretones! ─, gritó Draco avergonzado y enojado. ─Ese vestido podría ser de mi abuela por lo viejo que está─. Ginny hizo un puchero y se fue corriendo.

─¡No le grites a mi hermanita! Sí fuera a meterme en problemas te daría lo que te mereces─, Ron quería pegarle a Draco, pero cambio de opinión y fue a buscar a Ginny para consolarla. Draco se quedó solo con Harry.

─ Eso que dijiste no es nada bueno─, regaño Harry. Draco temblaba de rabia y al acercarse Harry notó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ─¿Estás llorando? ─

─¡Claro que no! Le dije a mamá que me veía ridículo con este traje─ , respondió Draco limpiándose con furia las lágrimas y tapándose la cara con ambas manos para que no lo vieran llorar.

─¡Cálmate! Yo pienso que se te ve muy bonito─. Harry sintió mucha lástima por el niño, se veía muy solo, por eso lo invito a jugar con ellos. Ginny había sido muy grosera, al ser la menor de siete hermanos era muy mimada y consentida; además siempre quería tener la atención de Harry, incluso se peleaba con Ron por ello.

A pesar de su consuelo, el niño rubio siguió tapándose la cara con ambas manos. ─Ven, siéntate acá─, lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó en el columpio. Cuando Harry lo empujó, Draco tuvo que destaparse la cara para afirmarse y no caer, sintió muchas mariposas en el estómago y la sensación de volar. El viento secó sus lágrimas y le puso una sonrisa en la cara.

Así estaba mejor, a Harry no le gustaba ver a otros niños tristes.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Harry era gentil y tranquilo como su madre. Lily Evans provenía de una familia muggle, y desde pequeña tuvo que ocultar su magia de ojos curiosos; le incomodaba la atención exagerada que le daban sus padres y la mirada de envidia de su hermana, Petunia.

Cada año durante las vacaciones, los padres de Lily pedían ver los hechizos que su hija había aprendido en la escuela, Lily se rendía a sus peticiones y levitaba plumas o encendía luces con su varita. Frente a estas demostraciones, los Evans pensaban que su hija era una especie de niña superdotada con telequinesis.

Así era, hasta que llegó James destilando magia por cada fibra de sus cabellos. Hijo de una familia sangrepura, Potter fue a conocer a sus suegros vestido con una excéntrica capa de mago.

─ _No se preocupe, señora Evans, yo la ayudo a poner la mesa_ _─ dijo James, e_ _inmediatamente un servicio completo de té salió volando de la cocina. Lilly pasó la tarde completa dándole patadas bajo la mesa para que cerrara la boca y soltará la varita._

Harry y Lily habían sido discriminados en varias ocasiones por su mezcla de sangre, tanto por muggles como por magos. Siendo así, Lily prefería dejar fuera a su familia de las festividades de la clase alta mágica, quería que Harry fuera un niño feliz y que no sufriera lo que ella pasó en su niñez.

El día de la celebración anual de los Weasley James tuvo una emergencia y partió al ministerio con celeridad. Lily no quería asistir sola, pero Harry estaba muy emocionado y no quiso frustrarle la fiesta. Pero esa noche James tampoco volvió a casa y Lily supo que algo no andaba bien; recién a las 5 de la mañana un auror se apareció en su casa para informarle que su esposo estaba en el hospital.

La mujer se alistó a toda prisa para salir, pero entonces otro hombre golpeó la puerta. Era Peter Pettigrew, un viejo amigo de la escuela. A Lily no le agradaba ese hombrecillo nervioso de ojos saltones, en su último año de escuela se había puesto muy irascible y violento, es por esto que no lo había visto en años.

─ Lily, Liii-ily─, tartamudeó el hombre, ─tienes que quedarte en casa, no salgas, es p-p-p-peligroso.

─ ¡Peter!─ Exclamó Lily sorprendida─ James, tengo que ir a verle, está…─, Peter terminó la frase por ella. ─En el hospital, James está en el hospital, y ellos saben que irás a buscarle, ellos lo saben. Si vas, ellos te atraparán. ¡Ellos sabrán que vine! ¡Sabrán que vine!─El hombre se jalaba los cabellos mientras gritaba.

─ ¿Quiénes son ellos?─, preguntó la mujer muy consternada.

─ Ya lo sabrás, debo irme, y no salgas, no salgas, no salgas─.

─ ¿Por qué no pasas y te calmas, Peter? Necesito que te calmes y me expliques que está ocurriendo─, preguntó Lily asustada en un intento por retener a Peter y obtener respuestas.

─ ¡No! Me voy, adiós─, el hombre se desvaneció antes de que Lily pudiera decir o hacer algo.

En la casa de los Malfoy las cosas no iban mejor. El incidente con Ginny Weasley había pasado desapercibido puesto que la niña se encerró en su cuarto y no salió hasta que los invitados se habían marchado.

Draco se fue dormir temprano esa noche, a la una de la mañana lo despertó el sonido de una taza al quebrarse. Se levantó y se deslizó por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión hasta que divisó luz en la cocina, iba a entrar cuando escuchó gritos.

─ ¡Piensa en Draco, no puedes hacer esto!─ decía su madre, parecía estar llorando.

─Lo hago por él, tendremos más poder ahora, tendrá su futuro asegurado─ respondió Lucius.

─No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Mi familia se separó por su culpa, la fortuna se malogró, Bellatrix nunca fue la misma─.

─Está vez será diferente, hay grandes planes. Cuando todo termine tendremos el mundo a nuestros pies─ aseguró e hombre.

Lucius era un hombre de negocios. Cuando su tatarabuelo decidió abrir el emporio Malfoy de ingredientes para pociones, le dijeron que estaba loco, que la gente cultivaba sus ingredientes en casa, que se iría a la ruina. Y cuando su padre decidió exportar sus productos hacía el oriente, también los opositores se rieron de su idea, decían que los orientales tenían el mercado saturado de productos a precios irrisoriamente bajos. Sin embargo ambas ideas fueron un éxito y aumentaron la fortuna familiar por las nubes.

─No podemos tener miedo, para recibir grandes recompensas hay que tomar grandes riesgos─ dijo Lucius con firmeza.

─Sé que no puedo convencerte, sólo espero que tu decisión no condené nuestros destinos para siempre─. Con un movimiento de varita, Narcisa reparó la taza de porcelana que dejó caer al recibir la noticia de su marido y se retiró. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Draco, con una mirada confundida.

─ ¿Qué haces despierto, Dragón? Los niños buenos a esta hora están en la cama─

─ Escuché algo que se quebraba ─ respondió Draco.

─ Fue sólo una taza cariño, vamos a la cama ─. Su madre lo cogió en brazos como cuando era más pequeño y lo llevó a su habitación. ─Todo estará bien─ susurró la mujer para calmarlo ─ Yo me encargaré de que nadie te lastime─.

Draco quiso preguntar qué o quién podría lastimarlo, pero no se atrevió.


End file.
